Dark Temptation
by Snowyarabella
Summary: Saat kegelapan datang membayang, datanglah cahaya tuk jadi pelindung. Mereka terpilih sebagai Lux Signifer dan bertugas mencari sang Lucifer. Siapa Lucifer itu? Bagaimana cara mereka menemukan sang Lucifer? Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

"Wahai, Para **Lux Signifer**.. Bangunlah.. Dan songsong takdirmu!"

Dengan segera, 8 pasang mata membelalak terbuka. Sementara pemilik sepasang yang tersisa hanya menguap dan berbisik malas,"**I****re!**", sebelum dia kembali terlelap.

* * *

><p><em>Snowyarabella presents: <em>**Dark Temptation**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Lux Signifer<strong>

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Rated : T (mungkin berubah)

Warning : Shounen ai, Bahasa berbelit-belit.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>'Tadi malam adalah malam terganjil dalam hidupku. Seseorang berbicara dalam mimpiku mengatakan bahwa aku seorang <strong>Lux Signifer<strong>? Semacam guard? Makanan macam apa itu? Yang ku tahu selama ini hanya jalan-jalan dan shopping, lalu di bagian mananya aku cocok jadi pelindung? Benar-benar lelucon yang bagus.', Sakura menghela nafas keras.

"Berhentilah menghela nafas seperti itu, Sakuchan. Kau terlihat jelek.", suara seorang gadis dan denting piring membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dia kembali focus pada ricuhnya suasana kantin.

Sakura menoleh pada gadis itu dan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku terlihat jelek? Kau pasti bercanda. Seorang Sakura Haruno tak pernah terlihat jelek, Temari."

"I-i-itu be-benar Temari-san. Sa-Sakura-san selalu te-te-terlihat cantik kok.", suara perlahan seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda ikut menyahuti.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Temari apa kata Hinata? Kau baik sekalii~ Hinata.", Sakura menjawab sambil menowel pipi Hinata. Sementara yang di towel hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan melanjutkan makan.

"Hentikan mengganggu Hinata, Sakura. Ini makananmu. Habiskan dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi bel.", suara tegas Ten-Ten yang baru datang membuat Sakura akhirnya focus dengan makanannya.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?", pertanyaan singkat dari Temari tak urung membuat perhatian kembali tertuju pada Sakura. "Jangan bilang kau memikirkan soal mantanmu yang entah keberapa itu ya?"

"Hei, haram hukumnya untuk seorang Sakura Haruno merasa seperti itu. Aku memikirkan soal mangsa baru kok. Kalian tahu kan cowok keren di kelas XII IPA 5?", Sakura menjawab penuh semangat.

"Nggak butuh tahu, yang penting kita dapet honor waktu jadian. Ya nggak?", celetukan Ten-Ten diikuti 2 anggukan kepala yang lain.

"Tenang sajalah. Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Sudah bel.", Sakura pun beranjak meninggalkan kawasan kantin bersama ketiga temannya.

"Awan hitam datang. Menarik", sebuah suara terdengar dari meja di samping meja mereka. Sayang, Sakura tidak sempat menoleh untuk mencari tahu.

**~Dark Temptation~**

"Awan membawa pertanda buruk.", kata Neji pada Kiba yang sedang bersandar di tiang ring basket.

Kelelahan.

Mereka memang anggota klub basket.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Neji. Kau seperti cenayang saja.", jawab Kiba sambil menendang kaki Neji keras.

"Hey! Sakit tahu! Lihat saja nanti kalau kau tak percaya!", jawab Neji sambil balas menendang.

"Hei, Hei! Hentikan! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja.", laki-laki lain datang dengan membawa 2 botol minuman. "Ini!", katanya sambil melempar minuman itu ke arah mereka.

"Trims Shino.", Kiba tersenyum senang menerima minumannya.

"Kau tampaknya sedang resah, Neji? Tenanglah, hanya akan hujan kok.", Shino mengambil tempat duduk di antara mereka dan memandang langit.

"Semoga bukan hujan deras.", bisik Neji sambil turut memndang langit yang menghitam.

**~Dark Temptation~**

"Hei, kau tak bosan membaca terus, Itachi?"

"Kau sendiri, tak bosan tidur, Nara?"

"Namaku Shikamaru, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Hening.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Akan segera hujan."

"Bukan hujan, tapi Badai, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Atap sekolah itupun semakin hening sepeninggal dua pemuda itu.

**~Dark Temptation~**

'Sudah waktunya.', seorang pria menatap langit dengan nanar. 'Ayah, sudah waktunya.', bisiknya pada angin yang berhembus.

**~Dark Temptation~**

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini, tampaknya badai akan melanda kota Tokyo. Diharapkan penduduk tidak meninggaalkan rumah sampai badai berlalu. Diperkirakan badai akan berlangsung lama. Karena itu… sssssssttststtsts."

Di seluruh penjuru Jepang, semua stasiun televisi kehilangan jaringannya. Masih begitu siang, tapi langit tampak segelap malam hari. Bergegas, para penduduk pun memilih berada di dalam rumah yang hangat. Berada di samping keluarga tercinta.

Sementara di lain pihak, di sebuah sekolah negeri terkenal, tampak murid-murid meminta agar para guru bersedia memulangkan mereka. Namun, para guru tetap bergeming. Cuaca memburuk bahkan tidak menggoyahkan mereka. Pelajaran akan tetap berlangsung seperti biasanya.

Murid-murid menatap kesal, tapi apa mau dikata. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya, mereka aman di sekolah.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, awan yang berada tepat di atas mereka mulai membelah. Petir menyambar-nyambar diikuti kilat. Suasana itu membuat murid-murid penasaran dan mulai berlarian keluar.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat dari belahan awan itu, muncul monster besar dan menakutkan. Disertai serombongan makhluk kecil namun mengerikan.

Jeritan memenuhi udara. Anak-anak mulai berlarian kesana-kemari.

Sakura, Temari, Hinata, dan Ten-Ten juga terkejut. Apalagi saat makhluk-makhluk itu mengarah ke kelas mereka.

Sontak, seluruh penghuni kelas berlarian keluar, bahkan guru yang mengajar pun telah raib. Sakura pun telah berlari jika tak sadar ada yang tertinggal.

"Hinata!", teriaknya panik. Dengan cepat, dia berbalik kembali. Sementara kedua temannya yang lain, sudah tak terlihat.

"Ayo, Hinata.", katanya sambil berusaha menarik Hinata yang pucat pasi. Hinata bangkit dengan lemas, hampir pingsan. Monster-monster itu jelas membuat nyali Hinata yang kecil, semakin ciut. Hal itu berimbas pada tubuhnya yang semakin lemas dan sulit digerakkan.

"Pe-pergilah, Sakura-san.", bisiknya lirih.

"Jangan bodoh! Ayo!", Sakura tetap berusaha menyeret Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi terlambat, monster itu sudah ada dalam radius yang cukup dekat. Sakura benar-benar panik. Saat monster itu semakin dekat, tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan satu kata yang muncul di benaknya. "**Ire**!", teriaknya keras.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat efek ucapannya itu. Monster itu terpental keluar kelas, dan terjatuh di halaman.

Sakura tak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, dengan cepat dia memapah Hinata yang sudah pingsan. Dia menyadari bahwa kebanyakan penghuni sekolah berkumpul di aula.

Setelah menitipkan Hinata pada guru UKS, dia pergi mencari dua temannya yang lain. Dia berlari keluar saat melihat, sekelebat bayangan Temari di halaman.

Ternyata benar, Temari sedang berhadapan dengan monster-monster kecil itu. Di sampingnya, tampak Ten-Ten memegang sapu. Dia segera menghampiri mereka untuk membantu.

"**Ire**!", teriaknya bersamaan dengan Temari dan Ten-Ten. Mereka saling berpandangan heran sebelum akhirnya fokus pada musuh di depan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, suara keras terdengar di dalam kepala mereka.

"Gunakan kekuatan kalian para **Lux Signifer**. Segera tepiskan kegelapan itu. Gunakan senjata kalian."

Suara itu menghilang, mereka saling bertukar pertanyaan "Kau juga dengar?" dan "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba, tiga orang laki-laki muncul. Mereka terlihat seperti habis berlari-lari. Mereka tampak membawa pedang bersinar di tangan mereka. Dengan cepat para pria itu membantai para monster.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?", teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Tenanglah ladies. Cukup pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Semua itu ada di hatimu.", suara laki-laki dari belakang mereka membuat mereka menoleh dengan cepat.

Di tangan pria itu juga ada sebilah pedang bersinar. Dan dengan tenang, pria itu melindungi mereka dari terjangan musuh.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Berkonsentrasi, dan benar saja, suatu kata muncul di benaknya. "**Arc Lucis**!", teriaknya. Dan sebuah busur bercahaya terbentuk di tangannya. Salah satu musuh hendak menyerangnya, tanpa sadar Sakura menggenggam udara yang langsung membentuk panah, dan melentingkannya ke monster.

Tepat sasaran! Monster itu lenyap. Sakura berteriak puas. Cepat, dia menoleh ke kawannya, mereka berdua tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Tangan mereka berdua juga menggenggam busur yang bercahaya.

Dengan isyarat kepala, mereka semua kompak menuju medan pertempuran yang sekarang berisi tujuh orang termasuk mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan temannya yang bermasker tampak kerepotan mengatasi monster yang berukuran besar. Sementara monster berukuran kecil hanya tersisa sedikit.

Segera setelah monster kecil itu lenyap, mereka mulai menyerang monster raksasa itu. Tapi rupanya serangan mereka tak membawa efek. Saat mereka hampir kehilangan tenaga, tiba-tiba suara lirih terdengar.

"**Fragor**!"

"Duar!", monster raksasa itupun lenyap tak bersisa. Mereka saling berpandangan heran. Namun masing-masing tidak merasa melakukannya.

Belum sempat mereka mengucapkan sesuatu, suatu pusaran menarik mereka. Mereka terjatuh dalam sebuah ruangan terang.

Sakura menatap yang lain dengan tatapan ingin tahu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat tubuh Hinata yang lemas juga berada di ruangan itu.

"Hinata!", ketiga perempuan itu segera mengerumuni Hinata.

"Kau tak apa-apa?", suara salah satu laki-laki itu terlihat cemas. Sakura baru sadar. Laki-laki itu adalah sepupu dari Hinata, Neji Hyuuga. Dan dua laki-laki lain adalah Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame yang satu klub dengan Neji. Sementara pria yang tersisa adalah Shikamaru Nara yang merupakan siswa paling pintar sekaligus paling malas di sekolah.

"Selamat datang, wahai **Lux Signifer**.", suara itu membuat semua mata menoleh.

Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian bak ratu tampak menghampiri mereka. "Aku adalah Ratu dari Negeri Luxuria. Kalian adalah orang yang dipilih oleh **Lignum Luminosum**. Kalian lah yang akan membantu kami mengalahkan pasukan Negeri Tenebrae."

"Kenapa harus kami?", satu suara terdengar. Shikamaru Nara bertanya sambil menguap.

"Kalian tidak dipilih dengan asal. Setiap orang yang terpilih, pasti memiliki kekuatan khusus. Dan kalian ada separuh elf. Entah ayah kalian, atau ibu kalian, pasti berasal dari tanah negeri kami."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Sakura memberanikan bertanya.

"Negeri kami sedang dalam kondisi terancam. Sejak dahulu, Kaisar Negeri Tenebrae sudah berambisi untuk mendapatkan Negeri kami. Beruntunglah, **Lux Signifer **yang terdahulu menciptakan **Resistere** untuk menghindari serangan lawan. Namun, sudah 3 tahun ini, perisai itu menipis. Kalian lah yang akan mengembalikan kestabilan **Resistere**.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kami bahkan tak tahu kekuatan kami.", Neji turut bertanya.

"Tenang saja. Ini ada buku yang berisi mantra-mantra untuk kalian. Namun, kalian tidak akan bisa memakai mantra jika tidak memahami **anima**. Tenanglah, perlahan-lahan kalian akan semakin mahir. Kalian hanya perlu berlatih. Dan jika saatnya tiba, kalian akan berlatih dengan para Master di Negeri Kami."

"Tapi bagaimana cara kami ke Negeri kalian?", Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi di antara kalian yang kami sebut **Lucifer**. Dia lah yang merupakan pembawa kunci ke Negeri kami. Sayangnya, sang **Lucifer** sangat pandai menghilangkan auranya. Karena itu, kami tak bisa melacaknya. Tugas kalian sekarang adalah, temukan sang **Lucifer** dan pergilah ke Negeri kami. Sebaiknya kalian bergegas, karena sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Semoga berhasil."

Wanita itu pun lenyap, dan mendadak mereka kembali berada di lapangan yang sepi. Mereka menoleh ke sekitar, tampak murid-murid berjalan seperti biasa, seolah-olah penyerangan tadi tak terjadi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

**^)TBC(^**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocab :<strong>

**Ire : Pergi**

**Lux Signifer : Pembawa Cahaya**

**Arc Lucis : Busur Cahaya**

**Fragor : Ledakan**

**Lignum Luminosum : Pohon Bercahaya**

**Resistere : Lapisan Pelindung**

**Anima : Jiwa**

**Lucifer : Bintang Kejora**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Mohon maafkan saya yang mengupdate fic baru sementara Melting Love belum tamat**

**Saya hanya takut ide cerita ini hilang**

**Maaf untuk salah ketik yang pasti ada banyak**

**Maaf juga untuk ketidakjelasan siapa tokoh utama**

**Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk me-republish agar lebih jelas**

**Saya tahu cerita ini aneh bin ngaco**

**Saya hanya berharap ada yang berkenan memberi saran untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf kalau saya melakukan banyak kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya**

**Maaf kalau saya membuat anda salah paham**

**Maaf juga untuk keterlambatan update**

**Maaf juga untuk chapter yang pendek**

**#digampar gara-gara kebanyak minta maaf**

**Selamat menikmati**

**##########**

"Permainan sudah dimulai. Mereka yang terlanjur masuk tak akan bisa keluar. Kecuali jika mereka akhirnya game over."

**##########**

Malam yang gelap. Suasana perumahan di daerah Konoha tampak lengang. Wajar saja, ini tepat pukul 24.00 waktu setempat. Inilah kesempatan setiap orang untuk beristirahat menuju ke pulau mimpi. Saat untuk melepaskan beban, sebelum esok bekerja kembali.

Namun, ada yang berbeda di salah satu rumah. Di saat rumah lain dipenuhi suara dengkuran, rumah itu tampak hening. Hening yang mencurigakan. Dan rumah yang semula tampak gelap, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, sering kali muncul kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari dalamnya.

Anda penasaran? Baiklah, mari kita intip sejenak.

Ternyata, eh, ternyata, sedang ada aktivitas di dalam rumah itu. Di rumah yang dihuni oleh seorang pria muda itu, muncul seberkas sinar, yang dengan anehnya dapat menampilkan sesosok wajah laki-laki lain. Dan bukan itu saja! Sepertinya mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan cara itu.

Sayangnya, sebelum sempat mendengar percakapan itu, keberadaan kita telah diketahui oleh si pemilik rumah.

Dengan cepat pria itu berseru lirih, "**Exire**!" Dan ruangan itupun kembali gelap gulita.

**##########**

**Chapter 2 : Search**

**##########**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi (main) and others, tapi belum terlihat sama sekali

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Rated : T (mungkin berubah tergantung mood author XD)

Warning : Shounen ai, bahasa berbelit-belit, typos, gajeness, banyak deskripsi tak penting

Summary : Perjuangan Lux Signifer dimulai. Latihan menguasai Sacra mereka lakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lucifer? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

**##########**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**

**##########**

Hari ini adalah hari sesudah kemarin (?). Dan kemarin adalah saat mereka menghadapi para monster yang menakutkan itu, yang setelah mereka baca di buku mantra, memiliki nama masing-masing.

Untuk monster yang berukuran kecil tapi bergerak lincah itu, bernama **Monstrum Agile**, merupakan monster tingkat rendah dan mudah dikalahkan. Sedangkan monster raksasa itu bernama **Monstrum Ingens**, monster ini tingkatannya hanya sedikit di atas **Monstrum Agile**. Karena walaupun tubuhnya besar, kekuatannya tidaklah terlalu besar.

Sepertinya sudah cukup pembahasan tentang para monster itu. Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Saat ini, di sekolah, para murid sedang kebingungan menatap kumpulan manusia di hadapan mereka ini. Bukan tempat berkumpulnya yang membuat mereka heran. Taman ini memang tempat umum. Banyak murid menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang di tempat ini. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Yang jadi masalah adalah mereka yang melakukan perkumpulan. Ada enam orang dalam regu (?) itu. Dan murid-murid bukannya tidak kenal dengan orang-orang itu. Justru karena mereka kenal semua orang dalam kelompok itu lah yang membuat kejadian ini semakin mencurigakan.

Semua ini dikarenakan enam orang itu adalah orang yang notabene terkenal dalam bidang mereka masing-masing. Bingung? Biar kita ceritakan sedikit.

Adalah Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, dan Kiba Inuzuka. Mereka adalah jagoan dalam tim basket. Kerja sama dan kemampuan mereka jelas tak bisa diremehkan. Tapi mereka cenderung cuek dengan para fans mereka. Dan jelas-jelas sangat menghindari kelompok primadona, kecuali Kiba yang tergila-gila setengah mati dengan Hinata.

Lalu Sakura Haruno dan Temari, mereka berdua merupakan pentolan cheerleader sekolah mereka. Dan Hinata Hyuuga, yang juga sepupu Neji, walaupun bukan anggota cheer yang hebat, dia aktif dalam klub merangkai bunga.

Cantik, kaya, otak juga tidak kosong-kosong amat, membuat mereka jadi pujaan. Tapi tetap saja, yang playgirl ya Sakura, yang cuek ya Temari, dan yang pemalu jelas Hinata.

Jadi, kenapa orang yang selama ini tak pernah bertegur sapa dan serasa dalam dunia berbeda bisa berkumpul seperti itu?

Banyak anak berspekulasi tentang hal ini. Penyerangan kemarin adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal. Walaupun setelah para monster itu berhasil dikalahkan para murid diharuskan untuk bersikap normal, tetap saja benak mereka bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sesungguhnya orang-orang yang jadi pusat perhatian juga tidak (belum) paham tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

**##########**

Sakura menatap para lelaki itu sinis. Ada laki-laki dengan tato di wajahnya yang jelas-jelas merayu Hinata – yang entah bagaimana justru terlihat senang-, sementara dua yang lain malah sibuk sendiri. Yang berambut panjang sibuk dengan handphonenya, yang memakai pakaian sangat tertutup (Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan rasa pengapnya) malah sibuk bermain dengan serangga.

Sakura berdeham cukup keras, berharap mendapat perhatian dari yang lain. Setelah berkali-kali berdeham sampai batuk sungguhan tidak ada yang memperdulikan, Sakura mulai geram. Dia berteriak lantang tanpa sadar. "**Tranquillo**!"

Efeknya sungguh fantastis, seluruh perhatian segera tertuju padanya. Dia tersenyum puas.

Sebelum dia sempat berbangga hati lebih lanjut, mendadak sebuah timpukan pelan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Dia mendongak menatap si pelaku dengan kesal. "Jangan menggunakan kata **Sacra** sembarangan. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang **anima**mu.", Shikamaru yang baru datang menasehatinya.

Sakura yang baru akan membalas ucapan Shikamaru menahan diri saat melihat siapa yang ikut bersama Shikamaru.

"Itachi Uchiha?", katanya tanpa sadar. Sedikit terpana.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum ramah, "Sakura-chan, selamat siang." Ucapannya itu membuat Sakura blushing tanpa dia sadari. Itachi dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Neji, dan mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya.

Kiba mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa kau bawa peliharaanmu kesini, Shika?" Sontak pertanyaannya itu membuatnya mendapat pelototan dari Sakura. Shika sendiri hanya bersikap cuek dengan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sakura sebenarnya geram dengan para lelaki yang sama sekali tak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab ini. Namun, niatannya untuk meledak terpaksa dia tangguhkan. Gengsi. Ada seorang Itachi Uchiha di sini. Laki-laki paling dilirik di penjuru sekolah. Jangan sampai harga dirinya jatuh di depan pria tampan ini. Pada akhirnya dia mencoba bicara dengan cukup tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Shino hanya melirik sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kupu-kupu di tangannya. Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Shikamaru sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Temari sibuk membetulkan kipasnya. Dan terakhir Hinata yang memutar-mutar jarinya dengan gugup.

Sungguh Sakura merasa frustasi.

Seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Sakura, Itachi mencoba bertanya untuk mencairkan keadaan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menatap penuh cinta dan mulai menjelaskan dengan semangat. Sama sekali mengacuhkan tatapan "Please deh" dari anggota yang lain. Itachi mengangguk-angguk paham sebelum berkomentar singkat di akhir cerita Sakura, "Kalau begitu berlatih saja yang keras. Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan. Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Sakura menatap kepergian Itachi dengan sorot memuja. Mengacuhkan tatapan jijik yang jelas-jelas ada di wajah Neji.

Setelah bayang-bayang Itachi benar-benar hilang, dia menatap tajam seluruh temannya. "Jadi? Bisakah seseorang bersikap serius?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang menjawab, masing-masing hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, kecuali Shikamaru tentunya.

Sakura meremas-remas tangannya dengan mengerikan. Semua orang buru-buru berbicara. Satu hal yang jelas di sini. Sepertinya ketua tim, telah ditentukan.

**##########**

Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berdebat yang tidak perlu, beberapa teriakan dan acungan tinju dari Sakura, dan berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru yang sia-sia, kesepakatan dicapai. Pulang sekolah nanti, mereka akan mulai latihan. Untuk tempatnya, mereka memilih di sekolah saja. Tidak repot. Mereka akan memakai kelas sudah yang kosong. Sedangkan urusan selanjutnya pikirkan nanti.

Itachi yang datang lagi setelah dari perpustakaan juga diajak. Tentu saja atas paksaan dari Sakura. Biar ada yang mengawasi, begitu alasannya. Padahal, siapa yang mengawasi dan diawasi sudah jelas terbalik. Tapi Itachi sendiri tak keberatan. Bukan hal buruk juga melihat orang berlatih mantra. Terutama jika hal itu juga memberi sedikit keuntungan.

**##########**

Dan begitulah yang terjadi akhirnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang kelas yang murid-muridnya sudah mereka usir. Sayang Itachi tak bisa ikut di antara mereka. Ada urusan keluarga katanya. Sakura jelas-jelas menunjukkan wajah kecewanya. Namun, tak ada gunanya protes. Jadi mereka pun mulai bersiap dan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Mereka mulai membuka buku mantra di tangan mereka.

Kecuali Shikamaru mungkin, yang justru mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Tahu kalau protes tak ada guna, mereka semua memutuskan berkonsentrasi pada buku di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Seruan kaget tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Maklum saja, seluruh buku itu menggunakan tulisan kuno yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak bisa membacanya.

Saling berpandangan bingung, satu persatu mulai kehilangan minat berlatih. Semangat yang tadi membara, perlahan-lahan redup kembali. Ruang kelas itu pun terasa sepi.

"Sebetulnya, apa ya yang terjadi di Negeri Luxuria?", Temari mencoba memecah keheningan dengan bertanya. Tangannya sibuk mengayun-ayunkan kipas. Kelas ini terasa pengap juga rupanya.

"Iya, ya? Apa mereka itu lemah? Kok sampai butuh bantuan kita?" Kali ini Kiba menyahuti.

"Jangan bodoh! Mungkin saja musuhnya memang kuat." Neji ikut-ikutan.

"T-tapi, a-apa kita bisa mengalahkan m-musuh itu?" Hinata bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Hmmmm…"

Hening lagi. Masing-masing kembali tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Pertanyaan Hinata menyadarkan mereka bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak -atau mungkin belum- menguasai mantra apapun. Bagaimana bisa menang kalau begini?

Menjawab kegelisahan mereka, Shikamaru menguap bangun. "Kalau begitu buka buku kalian." Katanya sambil membuka bukunya dengan santai.

"Percuma! Bahasanya aneh!" Kiba meringis.

"Makanya, jangan asal buka." Perkataan Shika dengan nada datar itu membuatnya mendapat lirikan sebal dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Lalu?" Seruan keras memenuhi ruangan.

Shikamaru mendesah, berusaha tidak kelihatan menghina, tapi tentu saja percuma. Dia menyentuh permukaan buku itu dengan halus sebelum berucap, "**Vota**** nobis**** facere ****bene ****opus****.**"

Mendadak, buku itu mulai bersinar dan terbuka perlahan. Dengan segera, mereka mencoba melakukan yang Shikamaru lakukan. Dan benar saja, setelah cahaya itu hilang, buku itu menjadi layaknya buku normal. Dengan bahasa yang mudah mereka pahami.

Tanpa intruksi, mereka mulai membaca petunjuk buku itu dalam diam. Namun dalam sepersekian detik, Kiba mengerang putus asa. "Aku tidak paham!" Hal itu membuatnya mendapat pandangan meremehkan dari teman-temannya. "Apa?" Katanya kesal. "Sudah! Kau jelaskan saja, Shika!"

Seluruh tatapan pun tertuju pada seorang Shikamaru. Rupanya, memang tak banyak yang bisa memahami buku itu. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur, untunglah ada orang yang 'benar' di antara mereka. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana jadinya.

Walaupun malas, Shikamaru mulai bersiap untuk berceramah.

"Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan."

Hening. Semua wajah terlihat serius tertuju pada Shikamaru. Dengan desahan frustasi, Shika memulai membaca.

"_Saat kalian membuka buku ini, maka kalian telah setuju untuk menanggung resiko besar dalam tugas ini. Nyawa kalian bisa jadi taruhannya"_

Semua anak langsung berwajah pucat.

"_Tapi kekaguman layak diberikan pada kalian untuk keberanian kalian. Tugas kalian tidak lah mudah. Kalian harus menguasai cara memakai __**Sacra**__ sampai tingkatan yang tertinggi. Dan mengalahkan pasukan lawan di perang besar."_

Wajah mereka semakin pucat.

"_Kalian tentu tahu kalau perang tak akan berakhir sendiri. Maka akhir bahagia atau tidak, kini ada di tangan kalian."_

Wajah mereka sudah seputih kapas.

"_Tapi jangan khawatir. Saat nanti kalian sudah menguasai __**Sacra**__ dengan baik, kalian akan dengan mudah mengalahkan musuh. Karena itu lah, kalian harus berusaha untuk meningkatkan level __**anima**__ kalian."_

Mereka mengangguk-angguk sedikit lega.

"_Dan jangan lupa untuk menemukan sang __**Lucifer**__. Dia lah yang akan memandu jalan kalian menuju Negeri kami. Terlebih lagi, __**Lucifer**__ adalah pemegang peranan penting untuk memenangkan perang. Jadi temukan dia, dan perang ini akan bisa lebih cepat diakhiri."_

Mereka saling menatap bingung.

"_Tak perlu bingung, dibuku ini kalian akan menemukan cara untuk menemukan __**Lucifer**__ itu. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bergegas. Manfaatkan lah waktu sebaik-baiknya. Berlatih dengan giat, namun tetap fokus pada tugas kalian."_

Mereka menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal.

"_Selamat berjuang! __**Bono lucis **__**vobiscum **__**indignantes**__."_

Dan begitulah, dongeng sebelum tidur (?) itupun berakhir. Dalam hati, mereka semua merasa terkejut dengan keahlian Shikamaru dalam membaca dongeng. Sungguh tak terduga.

Sudah puas merasa kagum, mereka kembali menodong Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan cara menemukan **Lucifer**. Tak bisa membantah, Shikamaru mulai membuka-buka buku. Mencari halaman yang berisi penjelasan tentang **Lucifer**.

"Sudah ketemu. Dengarkan baik-baik." Semua mata kembali menatap serius. Meringis, Shika memulai penjelasannya.

"_**Lucifer**__ adalah pemegang kekuatan agung. Dia adalah pengatur __**Lucis**__. Kekuatannya tak sebanding meskipun para __**Lux Signifer**__ sudah menggabungkan kekuatannya."_

Mereka semua menatap kagum.

"_Tapi lebih dari itu. Mendapatkan kekuatan itu memiliki konsekuensi yang berat. Menanggung nasib berjuta-juta penduduk Negeri Luxuria."_

Kini mereka ganti berekspresi ngeri.

"_Tidak mudah menemukan __**Lucifer**__. Terutama jika dia sengaja menyembunyikan diri. Di masa lampau, kebanyakan __**Lucifer**__ memilih menyembunyikan identitasnya sebelum dia merasa benar-benar siap. Dan karena kekuatannya, hal itu mudah diwujudkan."_

Kali ini, mereka memasang wajah putus asa.

"_Tapi, bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Kehadiran __**Lucifer**__, bisa kalian ketahui melalui aura yang dia timbulkan. Kalian harus benar-benar memiliki __**Oculus**__ yang tajam untuk bisa membedakan aura. Caranya, kalian bisa bermeditasi dan memusatkan __**anima**__ pada mata kalian. Rasakan lah, saat__** Oculus**__ kalian telah aktif, kalian bisa membedakan seluruh aura di sekitar kalian. __**Lucifer**__ semdiri cenderung memiliki aura yang bersinar terang dan mencolok. Jadi sangat mudah membedakannya dengan manusia biasa lain."_

Mereka sedikit bersemangat saat ini.

"_Tapi kalian harus sangat waspada. Jangan pernah terpengaruh pada tampilan luar __**Lucifer**__. karena __**Lucifer**__ sangat pandai menyamar."_

Mereka kembali frustasi.

"Rumit sekalii~", Temari mengerang kesal. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Jelas hal itu akan sulit dilakukan, mengingat mereka semua masih amatir. Namun, suara Shino mengubah pendapat mereka.

"Sudah lah, mari kita lakukan saja. Membayangkannya seperti ini hanya akan membuat semua terlihat semakin sulit. Lagipula, sebagai yang terpilih, masa kita mudah menyerah begini?"

Wajah mereka berubah serius. Shino benar, mereka tak boleh berputus asa. Ada nyawa yang bergantung pada mereka. Apapun hasilnya nanti, itu bukan masalah. Yang terpenting, mereka sudah melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Setelah mereka semua merasa siap. Latihan membuka **Oculus** pun dimulai.

**##########**

Mari kita lewati waktu sejenak. Tak perlu lah kita perhatikan kegaduhan yang terjadi selama latihan berlangsung. Tak ada yang istimewa, mungkin yang paling heboh hanya Kiba yang matanya terasa perih gara-gara salah baca **Sacra**.

Bukan hal yang spesial, kan? Oh! Mungkin juga, si Sakura yang saking frustasinya, sampai hampir membuat meja kursi terbalik.

Masih bukan hal yang menarik, kan? Atau mungkin yang satu ini. Saat atap ruangan mereka rusak membentuk lubang besar, gara-gara Hinata sangat gugup dan mulai membaca **Sacra** yang aneh-aneh.

Secara keseluruhan latihan hari itu berjalan bagus. Sangat bagus untuk membuat shock kepala sekolah mereka.

Untunglah, dengan cepat Shikamaru menemukan **Sacra** yang pas untuk memperbaiki kerusakan atap itu. Kini atap itupun sudah kembali normal. Bahkan ada bonus khusus. Yaitu berwarna merah muda.

Sangat feminin.

Tak ingin menjadi yang tertuduh. Mereka dengan cepat memutuskan meninggalkan TKP. Lagipula hari memang sudah hampir gelap.

Dengan wajah pucat karena takut, kaget, dan lelah, mereka pun menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan sejenak otak mereka, sebelum esok dipaksa menerima hal-hal yang lebih aneh lagi.

**##########**

Siang ini, sudah hari ketiga semenjak mereka berlatih pertama kali. Masing-masing sudah memahami apa itu **anima** sebenarnya dan lebih bisa menguasai **Sacra** dengan baik. Namun tugas mereka tentang **Lucifer**, masih belum mendapatkan hasil apa-apa.

Mereka sudah melakukan yang mereka bisa. Berkeliling saat waktu istirahat. Mengawasi gerbang saat waktunya pulang. Bahkan memasuki kelas satu persatu untuk memeriksa.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari **Lucifer**.

Yang mereka lihat hanya lah aura-aura suram dari murid yang merasa sedih. Atau yang sedikit berwarna bagi yang gembira. Namun tak ada yang sangat mencolok.

Dan di hari ketiga ini, mereka sudah merasa berada di ambang kejenuhan. Karena bahkan saat mereka berlatih dengan serius menghafalkan **Sacra**, tak ada satupun penyerangan yang terjadi. Bukannya mereka berharap untuk diserang, hanya saja, rasanya malas berlatih kalau tidak akan digunakan. Ya, kan?

Dan begitulah yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Ditemani Itachi yang sedang asyik membaca buku, mereka malah tidak serius berlatih. Hanya menggumam-gumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Setelah selama hampir satu jam latihan tak efektif, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Berbondong-bondong mereka menuju gerbang. Hari itu tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Padahal hari masih siang. Tak merasa hal itu aneh, mereka berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar.

Namun mereka terpaksa ternganga terkejut saat melihat kerumunan orang berada di luar gerbang. Bukan kerumunan orang biasa, melainkan tawuran pelajar!

Tawuran itu begitu ricuh, ada beberapa yang membawa senjata tajam. Rupanya, sekolah mereka ditantang oleh sekolah lain di dekat situ.

Mereka bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena jujur saja, mereka tak terlalu ahli beladiri. Mereka tak ingin membuang-buang nyawa dengan melemparkan diri dalam medan tawuran itu. Ingin menggunakan **Sacra**, mereka takut ada yang terluka. Maklum saja, luka karena **Sacra** tidak akan mudah diobati dengan cara biasa. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka hanya bisa jadi penonton. Mereka bahkan tak terpikirkan untuk memanggil guru.

Tawuran itu semakin parah, beberapa lemparan batu bahkan mengarah ke mereka. Saat mereka sedang sibuk menghindari hujan batu itu, sebuah suara keras membentak terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan"

Perkelahian itu pun perlahan terhenti. Semua murid menatap takut pada sosok yang baru dating itu. Berjalan dengan sombong, tampak lah seorang murid sekolah mereka. Kedatangannya diikuti murid lain. Rupanya, murid yang tampak ketakutan itu memang disuruh untuk memanggil pria –yang terlihat- sombong dan berkuasa itu.

Pria yang tak terlalu tinggi itu tampak tegap. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang kemerahan mencolok sengaja dipanjangkan semakin menunjukkan kesan berandalan pada dirinya. Wajahnya tampak dingin. Dan dari gerak-geriknya, dia jelas sangat disegani.

"Ada apa ini?", tanyanya dengan nada malas namun dengan suara keras.

"Mereka cari gara-gara dengan kita, bos!", salah seorang murid SMA mereka menjawab cepat. Teriakan tak puas dari pihak lawan terdengar membahana. Kerumunan itu kembali ricuh saling beradu mulut.

"Cukup!", teriaknya lagi. Lebih geram. Dia berjalan perlahan. Kali ini dia mengarahkan pandangan pada orang yang terlihat seperti pentolan tim lawan. "Ada apa ini? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?" Suaranya lebih lunak. Menghindari perseteruan tak perlu.

"Maaf kalau kami terlihat mengingkari janji. Tapi bukan kami yang memulai pertengkaran!" jawab orang itu keras tapi dengan nada tenang.

"Lalu?", laki-laki pirang iru mengedarkan pandangan pada kelompok sekolahnya sendiri. Mencari-cari wajah bersalah.

"Ada yang memalak murid sekolah kami. Dia!" Pemimpin sekolah lawan itu mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk seorang murid yang berwajah pias.

"Apa itu benar?", tatapan laki-laki pirang itu tajam menusuk.

Si tertuduh gemetar ketakutan, "I-ii-tu.."

"Jawab yang jelas!", bentak laki-laki itu dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Ma-maaf bos. Saya khilaf. Ampuni saya, bos", si tersangka menjatuhkan dirinya. Lunglai.

Pria pirang itu mendecih keras. Tim lawan menyoraki melecehkan. Si pelaku teduduk diam. Takut menunggu keputusan sang pemimpin. Teman-temannya menatap was-was.

Mendadak, laki-laki pirang itu mengangkat tangannya, sontak seluruh sorakan terhenti. Sekeliling tampak hening. Perlahan pria pirang itu mendekati murid yang terduduk itu. Suasana tampak mencekam. Pria pirang itu sudah mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang murid yang terduduk saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

Semua orang menahan nafas.

Laki-laki pirang itu menatap tak suka. Sakura cs yang mengawasi dari jauh juga berseru tertahan saat menyadari siapa yang ikut campur dalam perseteruan itu.

Itachi Uchiha.

**##########**

Itachi Uchiha dengan tenang melepaskan cekalannya dari kaki pria pirang. Mengabaikan usaha pria itu untuk menendangnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan mengancam. Mendadak Itachi memasang senyum ramah di wajahnya. Membuat wajah di depannya semakin geram.

Itachi menoleh pada tim lawan. "Berapa yang diambil orang ini?", katanya dengan tenang sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan untuk membersihkan tanah di celananya.

Pemimpin tim lawan itu menyeringai senang. Dengan sengaja menyebutkan jumlah yang sangat besar. Membuat lirikan tajam tertuju padanya. Tapi Itachi dengan santai memberikan uang sejumlah yang dia minta.

"Pergi!", geram pria pirang saat ritual pengembalian uang itu selesai. Tim lawan pun berlalu dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Terlihat puas dengan apa yang mereka capai.

Pandangan laki-laki pirang itu kembali tertuju pada murid yang masih terduduk. "Kau sudah ku peringatkan!"

Murid itu menatap takut-takut, "Maaf, Tuan Kyuubi."

Laki-laki itu mendesah keras. "Sudah, semuanya bubar!" Dan kerumunan itu pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Tapi kau pulang denganku!" Katanya pada murid yang mencoba bangun dari duduknya itu. Wajah murid itu kembali pucat. Namun mengangguk patuh.

Pria pirang yang dipanggil Kyuubi pun beranjak pergi. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Itachi. "Tunggu!", Itachi mencekal tangannya.

Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap tak suka. Pandangannya menyorot tajam tangan yang memegang lengannya. Itachi mengacuhkan tatapan itu. "Kau tahu kekerasan tak menyelesaikan masalah, kan?"

Kyuubi tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau tahu kalau ini bukan urusanmu, kan?" Balasnya datar. Dia menarik tangannya kasar. Dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. "Jangan bengong! Ayo!" Panggilnya pada murid yang dengan terburu-buru mengikutinya.

Pandangan Itachi mengikuti sosok Kyuubi yang semakin menghilang. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. "Ketemu!"

**##########**

Para penonton yang sudah menghabiskan berbungkus-bungkus popcorn, berlarian menghampiri Itachi. Mereka menatap sosok Kyuubi yang berjalan menjauh.

"Dia hebat sekali!", celetuk Temari. Semua orang mengangguk-angguk setuju kecuali Sakura. "Bukan! Masa kalian tadi tidak melihat kehebatan Itachi-san?"

Semua orang manyun mendengar ucapan Sakura. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang sangat lebay itu.

"Tidak kok, Sakura-chan." Perkataan Itachi itu membuat semua pandangan menoleh padanya. Keheranan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sengaja memelankan tendangannya tadi. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah terpental. Ehehe~" Itachi memasang senyum ramahnya.

"D-di-dia o-orang yang baik, ya?", Hinata berkata pelan. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Shikamaru menatap arah yang tadi dilewati Kyuubi dengan pandangan aneh. Namun, suara Itachi mengembalikan perhatiannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pamit dulu, ne. Aku ingin mampir di suatu tempat dulu. Sampai besok!" Itachi pun langsung pergi. Tak menunggu jawaban dari mereka semua.

Sakura cs hanya mengangkat bahu saling berpandangan bingung. Tak merasa itu hal penting, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Di belakang mereka, wajah meremehkan muncul dari sosok yang sedari tadi menguping mereka. Warna rambutnya yang secantik langit sore saat itu terayun lembut. Dengan satu hentakan kaki, dia pun lenyap. "**Movet**!"

**#########**

Di Negeri Luxuria, sesosok makhluk bertudung dan bermantel gelap tampak menyelinap masuk. Mengendap-endap menuju ruangan sang Ratu. Dengan mudah, dia membuat penjaga pingsan tanpa suara dan masuk ke ruangan Ratu. Seruan tertahan terdengar. Lalu hilang. Ruangan itu pun kembali hening.

**^)TBC(^**

**Vocab :**

**Lux signifer : pembawa cahaya**

**Anima : jiwa**

**Monstrum ingens : monster raksasa**

**Monstrum agile : monster lincah**

**Tranquillo : tenang**

**Sacra : suci**

**Vota**** nobis ****facere ****bene ****opus**** : kami bersumpah akan melakukan tugas dengan baik.**

**Bono lucis ****vobiscum**** indignantes**** : berkat cahaya menyertai kalian.**

**Lucis : cahaya**

**Oculus: Mata**

**Movet : Pindah**

**##########**

**Maaf tak membalas review**

**Saya berterima kasih pada semua yang mengklik tombol review di chapter sebelumnya**

**Terima kasih sudah mereview!**

**Tolong jangan bosan membaca**

**And please don't forget to leave a review! C:**


End file.
